


The Devil is in the details

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Busy Beaver, Cellular Automata, Metaphysics, set theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: What is life?  Is it some emergent complexity peculiar to carbon based chemistry?  Is it the pattern of the mind?  Maybe an indwelling spark?  Maybe all of these are synonymous, in the end, and where there is a pattern, one can extrapolate a pattern of patterns, and so on, and so on, and so on...𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 1
Collections: Icewall, Toxicity





	The Devil is in the details

Life: patterns of chemistry, some would say with a soul as well, or even that it was the presence of a soul regardless of chemistry.

Where there are patterns, there are patterns of patterns – power sets, begging infinite regression.

Where patterns can develop awareness and will, or be imbued with such, the same can then apply to any level.

Exactly this occurred in such an infinitely regressed loop. Awareness, will, malice...

Many others of the sort came about at all levels – a host of every sort – some likewise ill-inclined, others more harmonious, each its own part of the whole, working toward whatever final cause by intent or otherwise.

**O ~~~ O**

**Author's Note:**

> Though one can only guess at Malice's power, and without much even indirect circumstantial implication at that, it's not to be sneezed at I can assure you, but for a related study (which does include Malice, along with a number of recognizable pop Marvel/DC, book, and anime characters) of scaling characters' relative power levels in writing and games, please see “[Superheroes: Powers and Principalities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371374)”.


End file.
